twilightsagabwfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward Cullen
textilver, Aston Martin V12 – silver Personal history: Edward’s human life in Chicago was fairly happy and uneventful. His parents were moderately wealthy as his father was a successful . The biggest worry in his mother’s life was the fact that World War I was raging and Edward was only a year away from the draft, which had been lowered to 18 years of age in August of 1918. By September of that same year, the influenza epidemic hit, claiming the lives of both of Edward’s parents and very nearly taking his own as well. His attending physician was Carlisle Cullen, who saved him by changing him into a vampire. (TW 14) It was Edward’s mother who requested Dr. Cullen save Edward. She seemed to “know” that Carlisle could save him in a special way and begged him to do it. (NM2) Since that time, Edward has passed as Carlisle’s adopted son or as the younger brother of his wife before the family grew to its current size. (PC3) He has been to medical school twice, but never practiced. (PC1) He loves driving fast and collects cars as a hobby. (TW10) From 1927 until 1931, Edward had a bout of rebellion and went off for a few years on his own away from Carlisle and Esme. He figured that he could drink off of humans if they were truly evil, using his special gifts to avoid the innocent. After a while, he couldn’t “escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified” and returned to Carlisle and Esme who welcomed him back with open arms. (TW15) (TL) Around 1936, Edward moved to Forks with his family where they encountered the Quileute Indians who have the ability to transform into werewolves. A treaty was arranged stating that the wolves would leave the Cullens alone so long as they didn’t bite any humans and stay off of the Quileute land. The Cullens lived in Forks for a few years before moving on to other places. (TW6) (TL) In 2003 the Cullens returned to Forks. Then in 2005 Edward met Isabella Swan. Her blood “sang” for him and he becamesinfatuated with her. (TW13) (NM22) She soon figureed out his secret and accepted him as a vampire. (TW9) They fell in love despite innumerable odds. When Bella became the victim of a tracker named James, Edward was forced to drink her blood to stop the venom form spreading through her system. (TW23) Edward stayed with Megan until her disastrous 18th birthday party where he was forced to reevaluate the future of her life with him. (NM1) He decided that Bella would be better off living a normal life without him and left Forks along with his family. (NM3) He spent his time tracking Victoria all around the southern United States and even ventured into Mexico and South America. (NM23) (SMW) When he was told that Megan was dead, he traveled to Italy with the intention of committing suicide. Megan and Alice arrived in Italy in time to stop him. (NM20) He convinced the Volturi to let them all return to Forks with the promise that Megan would be made a vampire. (NM21) The return to Forks meant the return to a normal routine between Edward and Megan He agreed to change Bella as long as she would marry him. (NM24) He was then reminded by Jacob Black that the treaty says he is forbidden to bite a human. (NM Ep) News reports came in shortly there after that alerted Edward and his family that a newborn vampire was loose in Seattle. (EC1) This fact coupled with Bella’s desire to make amends with Jacob brought out the over protective side in Edward. (EC2) He took her away to Florida to visit her mother (EC3) and even had Alice “kidnap” Bella when he was away hunting. (EC6) He did eventually allow Megan to see Jacob, concluding that it would better for her to see him safely than to try to escape off to see him. (EC8) When Edward picked up the scent of an unknown vampire having been in Megan bedroom, his concern lead to the prospect of battle with the newborns in Seattle. (EC9) Graduation came and Megan pointed out to Edward and the Cullens that she believed Victoria was the one creating the newborn in Seattle. (EC16) This new information surprisingly brought an alliance between the Cullens and the Quileutes to not only protect Megan but also stop the newborns from attacking anyone else. (EC17) In order to calm Bella’s nerves about the attack, Edward agreed to sit the battle out and stay with her. (EC19) Megan and Edward reached another compromise that she would marry him in exchange for them making love while she is still human. (EC20) Edward helped Megan set up the newborns by planting her scent in the field where the battle would happen. (EC21) After an evening in cold watching Jacob sleep next to Megan to keep her warm (EC22), he allowed Jacob and Megan to make their good-byes, which included a willing kiss from Megan (EC23) Megan assured Edward that she loves him more and wants to be with him forever. The battle ensued bringing Victoria and her personal helper, Riley, to the camp. Edward and Seth Clearwater killed them and burned them. (EC 24) When Jane and the Volturi arrived to clean up the mess, Edward tried to save a few of the newborns, but was unsuccessful. (EC25) After Megan said her final good-bye to Jacob, Edward went and collected her from her car and held her all night as she cried. In the morning Bella told Edward again that she has made her choice and that the time has come to enlist Alice’s help with their wedding. (EC26) Edward went with Megan to ask Charlie for Bella’s hand in marriage. After assuring Charlie that he would never hurt her, Charlie agreed and the plans for the wedding went into full swing. (BD1) Later, against Bella’s request, Edward sent Jacob an invitation to the wedding along with his personal thanks for everything he ever did to protect and care for Bella. (EC Ep) The night before the wedding, Edward had a bachelor party with his brothers. (BD2) He didn’t see Bella again until she came down the stairs at the Cullen home at the official wedding ceremony. With all of his family and friends as witness, Edward married Bella on Aug. 12, 2006. (BD3) At the reception, some tension flared when Jacob showed up and discovered that Edward and Bella intended to make love while she was still human. (BD4) As a surprise for Bella, Edward took her on a honeymoon to a private island that Carlisle had purchased for Esme years before. They made love that evening for the first time in the water, and Edward spent the night disgusted with himself for bruising Bella. As a result, he vowed not to make love to her again until after she was a vampire. (BD5) For a few days, Edward tried to keep somewhat of an intimate distance from Bella, opting instead to cook for her increasing appetite and care for her as she slept for unusually lengthy periods of time. But after Bella awake from a rather passionate dream, he couldn’t resist her any longer and made love to her again, this time without causing any bruising or injury. (BD6) Their honeymoon continued with Bella eating and sleeping in extreme ways until she made the assumption that after seventeen days without interruption from her menstrual cycle that she was pregnant. Stunned and completely taken off guard, Edward takes a call from Carlisle and asks if it could be possible, which he confirmed. Scared for Bella’s life, and furious with himself, Edward immediately took bring Bella home so Carlisle could examine her. His intention was to get whatever thing was inside of Bella out of her as quickly as possible, which Bella protested against. (BD7) On the trip home, Edward took Bella’s silence to mean that she was afraid and angry for what Edward was putting her though. It wasn’t until they arrived in Forks and Edward could hear Rosalie’s thoughts that he understood that Bella intended to keep the baby. Edward stayed with Bella as Carlisle examined her and confirmed the pregnancy. He also remained insistent that the pregnancy be terminated in order to save Bella’s life, which caused a rift between Edward and Bella as well as the entire Cullen family. Edward found an unusual bond with Jacob over the pregnancy. He asked Jacob to try to convince Bella to terminate the pregnancy. More than that, he offered to allow Jacob to have a baby with Bella if only she would give up the one currently killing her. Even though Jacob was uncomfortable with the offer, he agreed to at least talk to Bella. Edward also made Jacob promise that if Bella didn’t agree, that Jacob would kill him the moment Bella’s heart stop beating. (BD9) Bella didn’t agree to do any of the things Jacob asked her, which left Edward to remain powerless as her pregnancy continued at an alarming rate and her health decreased. A stray thought from Jacob gave Edward the idea that if they gave the partial vampire fetus what it was craving, meaning blood, that perhaps Bella’s heath would return. (BD12) Edward held Bella’s hand as she drank the blood and was happy to see that it did help her to regain some of her health. (BD13) Even still, as the fetus grew and Bella suffered broken bones and painful bruising, Edward maintained his belief that the pregnancy should be terminated. (BD14) His attitude changed completely when the fetus reached a point where he could hear its thoughts. In total awe of the situation, Edward could know understand that the baby didn’t want to hurt to hurt Bella, but that the baby loved Bella. It was that thought as well as similar others that changed Edward’s opinion and desire that the baby should survive. (BD16) Wanting to save both Bella and the baby, Edward asks Jacob for permission to turn Bella into a vampire once the baby is born. This would not only save Bella’s life but also break the long standing treaty the Cullen’s have with the Quileutes. (BD17) Later that evening while Carlisle was away, Bella’s placenta became detached forcing Edward to deliver the baby on his own. Bella was severely wounded in the process. Unable to deliver the baby naturally, Edward used his teeth to cut through the strong placenta and free his daughter from Bella’s womb. He allowed Bella to see the baby for a moment before Bella’s heart faltered. While Jacob administered CPR, Edward gave Bella’s a shot of venom to begin her transformation. Additionally, her bit her at all her main pulse points (throat, wrists, inner arm) and sealed the wounds closed with his tongue. (BD18) Edward kept watch over Bella as she suffered through her transformation. At some point Edward was able to speak with Jacob and discovered that he had imprinted on their daughter, Renesmee. (BD19) When Bella awoke, he reassured her that everything was fine and kissed her in a way he had never before been able to kiss her. Even though Bella wanted to see Renesmee, Edward insisted that she hunt first to get her thirst under control since the baby was partly human. He was also frustrated that she still couldn’t hear her thoughts. (BD20) He took Bella hunting for the first time and was amazed to find that she was able to control her thirst enough to run away from a group of humans hiking in the woods. (BD21) Afterwards, he took Bella to see their rapidly growing daughter, which once again demonstrated how rational and in control Bella was of her thirst. (BD22) Edward took Bella to a small cottage on the Cullen property that Esme had given them to use as their own house. Since it was Bella’s nineteenth birthday, they celebrated by starting in on a second honeymoon before bringing their daughter home to stay with them. (BD24) After Jacob let Charlie in on what was going on in Forks, Edward stayed by Bella’s side when he came to see her and the baby for the first time, passing Renesemee off as an orphaned niece. (BD25) Edward worked with Carlisle day and night to find out everything they could about Renesmee and her unusual aging process. He also encouraged Bella to go to Italy and prove to the Volturi that she was now a vampire. But all plans were put aside when Irina from Denali, Alaska spotted Bella, Jacob, and Nessie, who she mistook for an immortal child, playing outside. (BD27) The confirmation from Alice that the Volturi were coming to punish the Cullens for breaking the law, (BD28) Edward and the rest of his family pulled together all of their vampire friends, including the rest of the Denali clan, to verify that Renesmee was not an immortal child but rather a human-vampire hybrid. (BD31, 32) It was during this time that Bella’s gift for defense and shielding was discovered (BD32) as was the explanation for Renesmee’s gift of showing people what was in her own mind. (BD34) When the Volturi arrived, Edward allowed Aro to see his thoughts and know everything about Bella’s pregnancy and transformation and Renesmee’s life. (BD36) The clever and witty argument that followed, along with the testimony of everyone who had witnessed Renesmee’s heart beat, was all done to convince the Volturi that no crime had been committed. (BD37) But it wasn’t until Alice arrived with another human-vampire hybrid named Nahuel that the Volturi backed down and agreed to leave Forks. (BD38) After the threat from the Volturi passed, a very grateful Edward and Bella said good-bye to their friends and returned to their cottage with Renesmee. It was then that Bella was able to drop her shield enough to allow Edward to hear her mind for the first time. (BD39) Portrayed in the films by: Robert Pattinson